Cutting Edge
by Yameye
Summary: Naraku is plotting something. It involves Usagi and Gohan, but something went wrong. Usagi is in hiding now. But one day, she's force to tend to Rin's illness under the orders of Sesshoumaru...


Disclaimer: … Go to hell and burn…   
  
Note: Whatever... I'm bore like hell. So I decided to use a little of three animes and put it into one fic.  
**  
A Usagi/Sesshoumaru fic. **  
  
**  
Prologue**  
  
Usagi wonders where the boy came from. She found him floating down the river, accompanied his blood. Now the strange boy is resting by the fireplace, safe inside a hut, embracing a warm blanket. The light of the flame shone on her silver hair as Usagi patted her hand on the boy's forehead. Smoothly, her hand gestured off.   
  
The boy began to struggle, as if he were having nightmares. He began to grow wilder by the second. To calm him down, Usagi, once again, placed her hand on his forehead. "It's okay… it's okay," she whispered. Feeling reassure by her soft words, the boy's nightmare subsided.  
  
Feeling convince that the boy will be fine this point on, Usagi also called it a night. With the flames burning brightly, the boy's nightmare was beginning once again…  
  
***  
In a dense, green forest surrounding various mountains, a young boy named Gohan is traveling and exploring the world around him. At the same time, to train and enhance his strength as well as his fighting skills. This is preparation to face off against the saiyans that's due to arrive to Earth within nine months. Summated by his teacher, Piccolo, this is basically a survival training for the half-saiyan. In one month, the Namek would check on him. Only then, if Gohan manage to survive, would their real training begin.  
  
Wearing an orange gi with the traditional dark-blue under shirt, and a broad sword scrapped behind him, Gohan jogged on the dirt path of the forest. The orange gi that the six years old wears greatly resembles the one his father has. Only the insignias were different. Gohan is currently under the training of Piccolo while his father was trained by the turtle hermit, Master Roshi.  
  
How he misses his mom and dad. With the death of his father, and not being able to return home for at least a year, it was unfair! Gohan thought about his mom. She's all he got left, but under the strict regulation of Piccolo, he's not permitted to visit her. At least not until the ordeal with the saiyans is over. However, knowing that moaning and whining won't get Gohan anywhere, he'll have to live with it. Knowing that one day he'll be reunited with his family, Gohan will step forward to make sure that will happen.  
  
Today was unbearably hot, even in the forest. Of course, Gohan is no ordinarily boy; a characteristic thanks to his father. Despite the fact his dark-blue undershirt absorbed heats more easily, he barely even notices. What he did notice; the growling reverberation of his stomach. 'Time to catch some fish!'  
  
Lingering from his jog, the corner of his right eye caught hold of a man mediating atop a large boulder. Gohan stared even closer, not a strand of sweat. "Isn't he hot wearing that?" Gohan wondered, studying him more closely. The cloak man wore a red cape and a red garment that embraced his forehead. Like his long hair, his entire clothing was jet black. It was completely hard to tell if it connects to one another. Gohan gaze at the most interesting aspect, a golden bionic appendage supplanting the cloak man's left arm. It ranges from his hand to his arm.  
  
The cloak's man eyes flickered. His crimson eyes keenly studies Gohan for a moment. "What you want?" he asked.  
Gohan shrugged. This cloak man really reminded him of Piccolo. Not just the way the cloak man dresses, but the voice too. Except, the cloak man had a more hollowed, colder tone than that of Piccolo's. Unlike Gohan's teacher, the cloak man is human, not a Namek.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know if there's a river nearby?" Gohan asked.  
  
Hearing the growling stomach from Gohan, the cloak man scoffed. "River? Around these parts? Sure, just go around the other side of the mountain," he said and concluded with a faint laugh. "But I doubt you'll make it on an empty stomach, kid."  
  
Gohan glance around the forest, noting the many fruits inhabiting the trees. "Okay… I'll have to settle for the foods around here, I guess," Gohan said. Before the young half-saiyan made a move, the cloak man spoke again.  
  
"And one more thing… this region is known as the Valley of Poisons. Eat anything that grows around these parts, you're dead," he added in.  
Gohan nearly stared with disbelief. If not finding a nearby river wasn't bad enough, now he couldn't eat the plants or the fruits that grows here?! "Wh-why??" Gohan asked.  
  
The cloak man shrugs. "How am I supposed to know? It been that way for centuries," he replied.  
  
Pouting, Gohan felled to the ground. "Ohhh, maaan," Gohan moaned. To be blunt, Gohan thought the cloak man was lying. Thinking about it closely, it is peculiar not a sign of mammal life roam these parts. Gazing at the boulder, the cloak man was already walking away on the dirt trail path. He had better things to do than to watch little kids whine and annoy him. Gohan stood up. "Hey, wait! Where you going?!"  
  
The cloak man stopped, sparing Gohan a sharp look. After studying Gohan intently, he came to a conclusion. "Tell me something… you're a fighter, aren't you?"  
  
"Umm… well, I'm training to be one," Gohan replied with slight hesitation embedding his voice.   
  
"I see… let's hope our path doesn't cross again…" the cloak man concluded. Gazing away from a perplexed Gohan, the ominous man continues to walk his path. At a fair distance, he disappeared in a smother of smoke.  
  
Bear witnessing the cloak man's mystifying exit, Gohan stood silent. With a profound realization; he's completely alone. With each passing second, hectic tension filled the atmosphere. The young saiyan finds it harder and harder to breathe, leading his throat to throb in pain. His visions became blurry, blending all the textures before him into one. That's when he realizes his whole body is becoming numb. With a violent thud, Gohan fainted in a pool of blood.  
  
In the trees above, an ominous man enwrapped in white baboon skin chuckle malevolently. "Yes, this half- saiyan will do nicely. Thank you very much, Vincent…"   
  
***  
"No! Noo!!" Gohan yelled. Usagi's eyes flickered. Gohan was thrashing about in his sleep, screaming mercilessly.   
  
Even in his sleep, Gohan could feel that warmth of reassurance again. Opening his eyes, a young woman was embracing Gohan near her chest.   
  
The half-saiyan looked up at her deep, sea blue eyes. "Who… who are you?" he asked wearily.   
  
Usagi smiled warmly. "Usagi… now please rest little one…"  
  
The young saiyan couldn't help to return the same gesture. There's something about her, something that fluid Gohan to able to trust her. His eyes begin to grow heavy, eventually falling into a slumber. The only problem was… the pain in his chest were too great to sleep contently.  
  
When Usagi could finally produce an image of a dream from sleeping, the door tersely opened. A man with long white hair and a large tail embracing his right shpulder walked in. In his arms, he was carrying a young girl.  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed at the intruder. "Who are you?"  
**  
End Prologue**  
  



End file.
